legovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy
LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy is a video game based on the Star Wars themed toy line by the LEGO Group and the sequel to the video game Lego Star Wars: The Video Game. It covers the events of the Original Star Wars Trilogy. The game was released on September 11, 2006 in Europe (although some shops, such as GAME, were selling copies as early as the 8th) and September 12, 2006 in the United States. This was the same day that the unaltered theatrical editions of the original trilogy were released on DVD. It was developed by Traveller's Tales and Amaze Entertainment and was simultaneously released for the PC, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable and Xbox 360. The game was published by LucasArts/TT Games in the US and by Activision in Europe. The Apple Macintosh/Mac version was published by Feral Interactive. The game is rated E10+ for Ages 10 and up by the ESRB for Cartoon Violence and Crude Humor, and 3+ by the PEGI. Gameplay Almost everything in the game is made out of LEGO bricks. Like its predecessor, this game presents a humorous view of the Star Wars universe, and re-tells some of the original trilogy's most famous moments through cut-scenes that feature no dialogue whatsoever. The ability to "create" new LEGO Star Wars characters is a new feature in the game, allowing the player to mix multiple character parts, which also automatically creates a name for the new character (such as a Master Leia, C, Boba Skywalker or Darth 3PO). Using a saved game from the previous LEGO Star Wars games allows the player to transfer the prequel characters into the Original Trilogy, although prequel characters cannot be customized, save for a few select pieces. The difficulty adjusts to suit the player. This "adaptive difficulty" function is a feature that has been implemented by Traveller's Tales as a response to the relative ease in which gamers completed the first game. This feature can be manually turned on or off in the extras menu. Characters Playable characters are from the Original Trilogy of the Star Wars saga, including Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, Yoda, Chewbacca, Boba Fett, Princess Leia, C-3PO, R2-D2, Darth Vader, and The Emperor. If a player has a saved game from Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, then 46of the characters from the last game will be available, excluding those unlocked in the bonus level (Darth Vader, Princess Leia, Stormtrooper, and Rebel Trooper) and C-3PO, R2-D2, Yoda, Chewbacca, Darth Sidious, and Gonk Droid, as they are characters that also appear in the Original Trilogy time frame, and must be unlocked conventionally. However, this ability must be purchased first. When a player unlocks a character from the standard game, they also unlock its LEGO Bricks which can be used to make custom characters. According to LucasArts, this adds up to 1,000,000character combinations. Playable Characters Unplayable Characters Levels Episode IV Levels Secret Plans Through the Jundland Wastes Mos Eisley Spaceport Rescue the Princess Death Star Escape Rebel Attack Episode V Levels Hoth Battle Escape from Echo Base Falcon Flight Dagobah Cloud City Trap Betrayal Over Bespin Episode VI Levels Jabba's Palace The Great Pit of Carcoon Speeder Showdown Battle of Endor Jedi Destiny Into the Death Star During E3 2006, it was confirmed that 50 characters can be unlocked by playing through story mode. The rest have to be purchased using studs, the game's currency. All of these characters can be used to create a custom character which is made up of a combination of nine pieces (hat, head, body, cape, arms, hands, weapon, hip and legs). Some characters have a limited amount of pieces usable in Customization Mode, such as those with an irregular head (such as Yoda or Greedo). In those cases, the character cannot wear a hat or helmet. Custom characters The last two characters in the character selection screen are custom characters that can be assembled in the Mos Eisley Cantina. Although there is a large amount of pieces available for customizing a character, not every character's body, arms, weapon, head, or hat is usable; for example, there is no Darth Vader body or head—only his helmet; also, there are no axes, spears, dual blasters, double-bladed lightsabers, or blaster carbines, and players can't be unarmed. The cape option doesn't encompass backpacks, and as such, there are no rocket packs. A character's head or hat and what they have in their hand dictates their powers, with a few exceptions—using the Emperor's head will not give the character Force Lightning, for example. The Nintendo DS version of the game is the only one to deviate from these rules, featuring nearly all of every single character's pieces. Every weapon used by every character appearing is usable, including some completely original ones such as a black and rainbow lightsaber. Jet packs, short legs, and other functional extras not included in the console versions also appear. Extra Toggle Extra Toggle simply means when one plays a level in Free Play mode, characters unobtainable by other means are playable (such as a Womp Rat and Han Solo in Carbonite). However Old Save characters, Extra Toggle characters, custom characters and vehicles are not available for playability in the cantina. Use Old Save The Use Old Save feature is an extra which enables the player to import all of the characters from LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (with the exception of Chewbacca, Gonk Droid, Stormtrooper, Darth Vader, Princess Leia, Rebel Trooper, R2-D2, C-3PO, the Emperor, and Yoda, since they appear in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy) and use them in free play. In order to use this feature, the LEGO Star Wars save game must be present on the same memory card as is being used for LEGO Star Wars II. If using a PC, LEGO Star Wars must be installed in its default location, or else its save game folder must be copied into LEGO Star Wars II's save game folder for it to be found. The many characters exclusive to LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, are added to the character select screen; however, due to changed abilities in the second game, some characters are changed with several—such as Jar Jar Binks--being rendered useless. Episode bonus levels After completing all chapters in an episode and collecting a certain number of gold bricks (8 for A New Hope, 16 for The Empire Strikes Back, 32 for Return of the Jedi), a secret entrance can be constructed in each episode's room (denoted by a question mark symbol) which contains three bonus levels. * The first of these levels is Super Story mode, in which the player gets to replay the entire episode continuously. Added objectives that can be avoided are the records of obtaining 100,000 LEGO studs and completing all six levels within a cumulative time of one hour. Nevertheless, finishing the Super Story mode, with or without all objectives completed, gives the player one gold brick. * The other two levels consist of collecting 1,000,000 studs within a required objective of five minutes to gain a gold brick, as a character of the player's choice and as a minikit vehicle (if any minikit in the game has been completed, it can be used in any episode's bonus level; however, the more minikits are collected, the more options there are to use, and you are also able to play any collected minikit from the original game if you have a save file present.). Bounty hunter mode Once all bounty hunter characters in the game (4-LOM, IG-88, Dengar, Bossk, Greedo and Boba Fett) have been unlocked, a special bounty hunter mode, consisting of ten levels, becomes available. A gold brick is obtained for completing each level. During bounty hunter mode, the player is given three minutes to find the bounty in the level he/she is playing in. The name of the level dictates the bounty. The bounty hunters 4-LOM and IG-88 can open R2-D2 and C-3PO doors, while all Bounty Hunters can open Bounty Hunter doors. Studs are earned via the time remaining once the level is completed, with more time remaining equalling more studs. Category:Video Games